With such motors, the problem is often posed, of how to economically control or regulate RPM (revolutions per minute) while simultaneously considering other motor parameters, such as the motor current, which should not be allowed to go too high. Similarly, in a braking mode, the voltage generated by the motor should not exceed a predetermined value, and the braking current during a braking process should not be allowed to go too high.